girls_generationfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivo:Girls' Generation - Gee (2013.06.01) Music Bank w Eng Lyrics
Descripción Girl's Generation - Gee (2013.06.01) Bank w/ Eng Lyrics My angel And my girls My sunshine Let's go You're so handsome My eyes are blinded I can't breathe Because I'm trembling (Gee gee gee gee) (Baby baby baby) (Gee gee gee gee) (Baby baby baby) Oh, I feel so embarrassed I can't look at you I feel shy Because I've fallen in love (Gee gee gee gee) (Baby baby baby) (Gee gee gee gee) (Be be be be be be) What should I do (What should I do) About my trembling heart (My trembling heart) (Thump thump thump thump) My heart keeps thumping I can't fall asleep at night I guess I'm a fool A fool who knows only you, a fool Yes, as I look at you You're so bright, my eyes are blinded No no no no no I'm so surprised and taken aback Oh oh oh oh oh So tingly, my body is trembling Gee gee gee gee gee Oh, shining eyes Oh, yeah Oh, sweet aroma Oh, yeah yeah yeah Oh, so nice Your heart is so nice I fell for you at first sight Caught so tight, this girl (Gee gee gee gee) (Baby baby baby) (Gee gee gee gee) (Baby baby baby) I can't touch Because it's so hot I'm engulfed By the fire of love, this girl (Gee gee gee gee) (Baby baby baby) (Gee gee gee gee) (Be be be be be be) (What should I do) What should I do (I'm so shy) I'm just so shy (No no no no no) I don't know why But every day I long for only you My close friends tell me That I'm really a helpless fool But as I look at you You're so bright, my eyes are blinded No no no no no I'm so surprised and taken aback Oh oh oh oh oh So tingly, my body is trembling Gee gee gee gee gee Oh, shining eyes Oh, yeah Oh, sweet aroma Oh, yeah yeah yeah I can't even say anything I'm too embarrassed Do I not have any courage What would be the right thing to do Thump, thump, my heart is anxious As I'm looking at you You're so bright, my eyes are blinded No no no no no I'm so surprised and taken aback Oh oh oh oh oh So tingly, my body is trembling Gee gee gee gee gee Oh, shining eyes Oh, yeah Oh, sweet aroma Oh, yeah yeah yeah You're so bright, my eyes are blinded No no no no no I'm so surprised and taken aback Oh oh oh oh oh So tingly, my body is trembling Gee gee gee gee gee Oh, shining eyes Oh, yeah Oh, sweet aroma Oh, yeah yeah yeah ------------------------------------------------- Subscribe and watch more videos of Music Bank! KBS World Official YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/kbsworld ------------------------------------------------- KBS World is a TV channel for international audiences provided by KBS, the flagship public service broadcaster in Korea. Enjoy Korea's latest and most popular K-Drama, K-Pop, K-Entertainment & K-Documentary with multilingual subtitles, by subscribing KBS World official YouTube. ------------------------------------------------ 대한민국 대표 해외채널 KBS World를 유튜브에서 만나세요. KBS World는 전세계 시청자에게 재미있고 유익한 한류 콘텐츠를 영어 자막과 함께 제공하는 No.1 한류 채널입니다. KBS World 유튜브 채널을 구독하고 최신 드라마, K-Pop, 예능, 다큐멘터리 정보를 받아보세요. ------------------------------------------------ KBS World Official Pages Homepage: http://www.kbsworld.co.kr Twitter: http://twitter.com/kbsworldtv Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/kbsworld Categoría:Vídeos